everything changes
by klainecrazy64
Summary: blaine anderson has just came out in his school and is being bullied for it. his twin sister rachel has decided to cheer him up by thaking him to the schools annual tri-party. there he meets kurt hummal, after throwing caition to the wind and has a one-night stand. he soon figures out that he is pregnant with kurts kid and dosn't know where to find him.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

"I never expected to have everyone except me right away, but I didn't expect everyone who i knew to turn on me" these thought kept replaying in Blaine head since he came out the previous day "why does everyone look at him like he is a totally different person then he was yesterday" Blaine was on autopilot going through his regular classes when "BANG" he was shoved against the hideous purple lockers "watch where you going next time fag" he looked up to see two boys wearing a letterman old friends the ones who had come over to his house numerous times to hangout and play marthon games of halo till all hours.

As they walked away all blaine could do was look after them in shock and sadness. Why had this happened to him, why did he have to be gay, why couldn't he be like everyone else.

He went through the rest of the day like this, he wanted so badly to just go home, lay on his bed, and cry, but he knew he couldn't he had to stay for the asembly about underage drinking and if he tried to cut he would get detention.

When the day was over blaine couldn't help but run to his car only to be stoped by a group of jocks. "where do you think your going anderson" said the taller boy named keath "I-I just want to go home guys" blaine barly said out of fear of getting the shit beat out of him.

He some how gto in the middle of the cricle. He had no idea why the people he knew for years were bulling him now. "well go ahead leave" said keath with enough venom coming off that sentnce hit hurt (he was oveisly the leader of this torment) blaine ran past two of the boys but getting tripped and having his binder flying out of his hands scatering the papers everywhere.

All the boys pointed and laughed while walking away. Blaine felt like dieing right there while he picked up his papers. When blaine finally got home he slamed the door behind him "everything alright blaine" his dad asked "fine" he said fastly as he ran up the stairs to his room.

"knock, knock" he looked up from his book to see his twin sister rachel standing in the doorway. "what do you want rachel" ahe slowly crept over to his side sitting on the bed "so how did it go you know… telling everyone that yor..um..gay" rachel didn't go to the same school because their dads didn't want them to depend on one another to much "fine" he said looking back down to his book.

"blaine" she said "my twin instinks are kicking in what happened" rachel some how always knows what he is feeling just by a look she called it her "twin instincks". "its nothing just leave me alone" "that bad hu" she asked before saying "be right back" then getting up and leaving

returning back in a couple of minits with a tub of ice cream, two spoons, and allblaines faverite clasice musicals. All blaine could do was look up and smile, they spent the rest of the night watching and talking about what they would do if they were in"Funny Girl"; they didn't have school tomarrow so they stayed up till almost 3am.

When he went back to school the bulling only got worse it went from shoving to tipping to kicking given the oppertunite weeks went by and he came home worse everyday the only person he would talk to was rachel who would always hold him when needed,been a good lisener,and the perfect sister in blaine's eye unlike her usual bossy irritating self.

"so blainie tell me what happened" she asked as she put coverup on all the brusies on blaine so their dads wouldn't see. "they.. they" blaine just stopped not wanting to tell her but knew he had to "they throw me against a few lockers a couple of times" blaine could feel the tears start build in his eyes

"blaine you have to tell someone your going to get seriously hurt one of these days" "no rach you promised you woudn't tell I csn handle it" he said with fear of what would happen if his dads found out.

"I won't but I want you to I don't think I could live with myself knowing I could do something to help"he could tellshe said that with true fear for him. " I'll be fine rach like I said I can handle myself" he tried his best to hide his true emotions. "but blaine-" he quickly cut her off saying "rachal just change the subject" not wanting to talk about it any more "but –" "no rach I said change the subject" he said it this time with enough anger that she looked at his bedsheets "sorry" she said "its ok". All of a sudden her face lights up like she just remembered something amasing, " hey blaine want to do me a favor"

"is this the best time" he chuckled while saying it "yes now is perfect because you feel bad about yourself and this will definitly make you feel better" he was kind of woried at first "what" he asked nervisly "well you know how the tri-party is coming up" blaine had to think about but finally said "yeah the one were your school mine and that dalton place get together for one night and well party"

"yep that's the one" he was still cofused "and how is thi supposed to help me" he asked "well we can go and meet new people and you might meet someone" now he under stood she was trying to get him a date "nice try rach but did you forget those dumbasses will be there"

"you don't have to worry about that want to know why" he raised an eyebrow for her to continue "it's a costume party this year"


	2. triparty

Tri-party

When he approached the doors to Dalton academy where

The party was being held, the music was really load and he noticed something right away. Everyone was wearing almost identical costumes (white renaissance looking jester masks with either shine fabric shirts with jeans of short colorful dress).

He looked at his own attire and saw he had a mask that only covered his eyes his deep purple shirt and black jeans. "Rach why did you pick this for my costume" she looked at him with a satisfied grin, (I didn't want you to stick out so much" before he could say he does stick out because everyone was wearing bright viberent things

She said "come on there is some people I want you to meet" then he was being dragged somewhere. Through the hallway he noticed Rachel wasn't pulling his hand anymore, in fact he couldn't feel her hand any more. Oh no he lost her.

He ran down the remaining hallway calling her. "Rachel, rachel" he ran until he was at the end of the hallway and notice "KEATH" he was wearing a colorful out fit but no mask and his idiot friend were with him. At first he didn't know what to do j us stood there frozen

"What if they recognize me?"

"What if they're going to try to beat him up?"

His mind kept racing with these thoughts until he noticed them heading in his direction. That's when his boy set in motion, he ran down the hall turned a few corners and hide in the nook of the corner. He was almost about to burst into tears when he heard it.

Someone was singing. He was surprised he could hear it although the music was quiet over here because he guessed this was where couples came to um have relations he though while looking over and seeing a couple in full out make-out mode.

He heard it again but it was very faint and muffled he couldn't make out the words. He thought that if there was karaoke Rachel would be there so he set out to find where the source had come from.

As he headed upstairs it was coming out more clearly, and he recognized the song but not like he has heard anyone ever sing it.

"I want you to love me like I'm a hot guy

Keep thinking of me doing what you like

So boy forget about the cuz it's don'be me and you tonight"

He opened the door to where the music and singing was coming from and was soon hypnotized.

"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world"

There was a tall boy with chestnut hair and his light blue eyes under his mask were the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

"Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world

Cuz I'm the only one who knows how to make you feel like a man"

Blaine couldn't help but stair and when the boy saw him Blaine quickly looked away feeling a blush coming on. When he looked back the boy was looking at someone else.

Blaine watched through the whole song but every time the boy turned his head he would look away. "Damn" he thought when the song was over he could listen to him forever. He was drawn out of his thought when he saw the boy walking toward him and Blaine froze.

"Hi" the boy said with a high picked voice "h-hi" Blaine realized it came out as a studder closing his eyes wishing the boy didn't hear him. When he opened his eyes he heard the boy laughing Blaine felt a little better "what's so funny" he asked trying best to be interesting.

"oh nothing it's just your really hot" Blaine was in complete shock at how direct the boy was and he didn't even realize that he was blushing "wow slow down big boy"

"Why usually when I want something I go after it" Blaine could feel himself blush even harder. He opened his mouth about to say something but nothing came out. "Come with me" and then he was being pulled down the flight of stairs he had just come up looking for his sister.

"Wait I-I was looking for someone "

"Who maybe I know them" the boy answered

"Uh.. her name is Rachel she is about this sho-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on his face " what's wrong" the boy still didn't answer for a few seconds the " oh- oh my god you strait and Rachel is your girlfriend I'm sorry I-I'll just leave you alone sorry" right before he left Blaine grabbed his hand " no I-I'm not strait and rach is not my girl friend" Blaine couldn't believe he just told a complete stranger this.

The boy smiled really big like when you wake up on Christmas. " oh well in that case" he continued to pull Blaine down the stairs until they were on the dance floor with pokerface on but Blaine stopped and made the boy jolt back "before we dance can I know your name"

"Kurt" he said with a sly smile

"Blaine" he said back to Kurt

"Well Blaine would you like to dance" before Blaine could answer he was dragged on the dance floor. They danced in front of each other for at least five songs and every time Blaine felt tired Kurt would touch his wrist or waist making Blaine want to stay. When disturbia by rihanna cam on Kurt turned around and started to grind against him.

It was the first time since he came out that he felt really good. He couldn't help but press harder against Kurt. They danced like this the whole but when the song was over Kurt pulled Blaine out from the dance floor toward the corner had perversely seen the couple then was pushed up against a wall and realized that kurt's mouth was on his.


	3. positive

He could feel Kurt's tounge licking his bottom lip wanting to gain entcence. With out even thinking he opened his mouth feeling Kurt's tounge slip in a second later searching and cresing every inch of Blaine's mouth. They found themselfs kissing in sinck. Wanting to get closer to Kurt he pulled the other boys body as far as he could not wanting to ever let go.

Kurt soon pulled away leaning close next to his ear. Blaine could feel his breath on him when he heard "do you want to take this to a more comfortable place" Blaine simply nodded to drunk on the kiss to even know what he was saying. Kurt dragged him to a near by room closing the door and locking it behind him, Blaine sat on the bed wanting nothing more than to just run and kiss the boy franticy.

The taller boy soon walked over kissing Blaine feircly. Blaine just kissed back holding him there but soon he felt the other boy laying him down on the bed

It had been almost two weeks since he lost his virginity to a complete stranger with gorgues eyes, and has felt sick ever since. He had just figured that he was feeling guilty but no clue why that was the best night of his life.

Before Blaine realized he need to pike so he ran to the bathroom. He puked his guts all he could see was the rim of the porcilin toilet seat. He decide to stay home and make an appointment with the docter tomarrow.

He ran down stairs and was greated by his dads and Rachel having breakfast. "hey dads I don't feel can I stay home" "ahh" he heard Rachel scream "stay away blaine I have a big solo coming up and I can't get sick" he rolled his eyes and heard his dads laughing at the scene.

"Of cource you can Blaine" his dad said while still laughing a little. Blaine nodded and smiled little not even caring that Rachel had been practicly under the table trying to avoid him.

When blaine got to his room he got on his bed and slowly went back to sleep. He woke up by the sound of Rachel yelling from down stairs "blaine were leaving be back later" he just ignored her and laid there when he remembered 'I should probably make an appointment for tomarrow'

he slowly got up and went down stairs grabing his cell and the docter's number and calling "hello docter Wilson's office how may I help you" he heard the ladys voice before answering "I would like to schedual an appointment" he heard a long pause before he heard the lady's voice " your in luck, the 9 o'clock appointment has cancled if you would like the slot"

he looked over at the clock it was already eight but today was beter than tomarrow. "yes that would be great thank you" he said "and who would this appointment be for"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson"

He was sitting in the waiting area and looked around. There was almost no one there just a older lady with what looked like her grandson and this middle aged dude with a long beard when he heard his name.

"Blaine Anderson"

"me"

he said as he followed the lady to the back and she lead them to a small room with an examination bed. "wait here the docter will be here shortly" she said before scurering out of the room.

He sat on the bed like lable and waited. He hated the docters it was to white and you almost always get a shot. But he knew that he probably just had the stouchmke flu or something.

The thoughts kept going through his head when the docter came in. "hello blaine how are you.. wait you here so I guess not so well hu?" blaine shook his head no "ok, well tell me why you here"

"well I have been having headaches, nausea, and my back has been killing me"

He finished when he heard the docter laugh when she said "if I didn't know any better iwould think…" she stoped speaking as if she had remembered something then looked at him quiziclly before saying "blaine I need you to do something for me here" she said as haned him a cup "go pee in this then bring it back"

He took the cup and can back a couple minutes later handing it over. The docter quickly took it and put something in it before sasying "oh my god" he started to get worried when she stood up and sat in the chair with a blank expression.

"Blaine" she said "have you ever heard of the carrier gene" blaine shook his head "no why" she started looking nerveous "well its when.. um a male is born with the ability to have.. um kids" blaine was still confused "ok well what has this have to do with me"

"well blaine I'm about to say something exciting or terifing ok" blaine was starting to get relay nerveous but just nodded yes "well kiddo you have it" blaine just sat there not knowing what to do before saying "wait how do you know you haven't done any test or anything"

She looked around then said "well sweety" sweety blaine thought since when do docters call their pactionets sweety. "it appears that you are.. um pregnant"

"I'm pre.. pregnant"


	4. new places

New Places

After the doctor prescribed him some pre-matel vitamins and slowly walked to his car. A thousand thoughts hit him all at the same time "what is he going to do" "what is someone found out" "KURT" "Kurt was the father and Blaine would never see him again" "Kurt will never know about the baby"

He had enough, right when he got in the car he started crying. Those sad heart wrenching ones you see in the movies.

Blaine walked through the door on auto pilot not noticing anything or anyone. "Hey blainey" Blaine didn't hear her and just walked up to his room and laid on his bed with his face in the pillow. Blaine didn't even hear Rachel come in until she said "I know something is up my twinstics are kicking in" Blaine couldn't hold it in any more and burst into tears again.

"Oh honey" Rachel said as she ran toward him "what's the matter" he quickly turned around and hugged her and cried harder into her shoulder "I d-didn't k-know" her kept repeating the while Rachel rubbed small circles in his back to calm him down

Once he calmed she said "what didn't you know sweetie" he looked up and his eyes sung pretty bad from all the crying "c-can I t-tell you something b-but you c-can't tell anyone" she just nodded and looked at him with concerned eyes. He tried his best to compose himself "Rachel I went to the doctor today and..." he was cut by Rachel saying

"Blaine are you dying please tell me it isn't so is it because we..." "No" Blaine nearly shouted "Rachel I'm I'm… I'm pregnant" Rachel's face went from fear to shock to confusion and back again.

"you can't be Blaine that's impossible" she was laughing nervously hoping it was a joke "your joking right" she looked at him with pleading eyes, but blain shook his head no and started crying again. Rachel soon asked "how is that possible"

Blaine said "it's this gene that allows men to have kids and Rachel I'm so scared" and he cried even harder "don't worry we will get through this" she stopped for a second the said "who's the father… I mean other father" "It was some boy at the tri-party" Rachel just stared at him "what are you going to do" Blaine just thought for a moment then said "I don't know Rachel I'm just so scare "

He was crying even harder now "its ok shhh its okay" they stayed there for several minutes. When the crying softened Rachel said "have you thought about having an.." he was cut off by Blaine saying "NO there is no way I would do that I don't believe in abortion each life is a gift and should be given the chance to live." She looked at him softly "so you're going to keep it"

"Yeah but..."

He looked away deep in thought knowing the situation at school would just get worse. "but I can't go back to that school rach they will push me against the lockers or beat me up and I don't want anything to hurt this baby" Rachel looked down then brought her face up with that smile that always said I have a plan.

"Then you don't you can transfer to my school" Blaine soon smiled but a frown followed right behind "rach I just can't transfer dad and papa are going to want a reason why and I just can't say 'oh it is because I'm pregnant and I am afraid if I stay' I'm just not ready to tell them rach"

Rachel just smiled and said "just tell them you're getting bullied and you want to transfer, but.." she made Blaine look at her "you are going to have to tell them sooner or later and I suggest sooner" Blaine looked away "I know just not right now" she nodded her head "ok"

Blaine looked down at his stomach it was still flat but he knew that it would get bigger over time. He let out a quick breath walked down stairs ready to start ready to start his new school, his dads were reluctant at first but Rachel convinced them. "rach come on were going to be late" she came running down the stairs in a reindeer sweater and plaid skirt "I'm coming" she ran to the kitchen got her keys and was out the door before you could say Barbra Streisand.

"ok the first thing you need to know is your going to get slushied because it's your first day, second text me if anything happens, and third stay low don't draw any attention to yourself"

"Oh don't worry a pregnant boy who will only get bigger won't draw anyone's attention."

He looked out the window and started to remember where the office was when Rachel parked the car. "ok" she said "have your phone" he held it up to show her "good now text me if anything and I mean anything goes wrong" he nodded and got out of the car. Rachel lead him to the office gave him a hug and left to her first class it was already two months in so she already knew her classes perfect.

He walked into the office and headed to the front desk. "Um excuse me" a lady soon came out with a smile "yes how my I help you young man" he's been thinking about what to say since he decided to transfer. "um yes I'm new and I don't have a schedule yet" she walked over to her desk looked at a piece of paper then looked up "Blaine Anderson" ne nodded and she quickly said "her you go sweat heart, do you need any one to show you were your classes are?" he nodded again and she ran around the corner and then can back with a tall man with bushy hair then he said

"Hi I'm "


	5. New Direction

New direction

"Hi I'm Blaine" he tried to sound as calm as possible but on the inside he was panicking. "Well Blaine welcome to McKinley, shall we start the tour" Blaine nodded quickly and soon followed Mr. Shuester

By this time the classes had already started and he was all alone with the teacher "well down this hall is our math department, you schedule says you have Mrs. Rivers and that's the last door on the right" he looked in the general direction since it was the last class on his schedule and relieved to know he was getting out of this weird situation with Mr. Shuester and get right into his next class.

"Well this is that was the last one" he nodded ready to go to his new locker when he was stopped "you know we have a glee club here and I would encourage you to join"

"Yeah I know my sister won't stop talking about you guys but you see I'm dealing with certain….. Medical issues right now and don't think it's a good idea" looked at him with sympathy then shock "wait are you Rachel's brother?" he slowly nodded "yeah so you're going to see a lot of me she's my ride"

"Well how about you come to the rehearsals and watch what we do and if you think it's something you can't handle then you won't get bothered about this again." He was actually excited about this and nodded then hurried off to class.

The rest of the day went by slow. His old school was already three chapters ahead so he already knew everything his teachers were trying to explain. When the final bell rang he rushed to his locker to put his book away and practically ran to Rachel's. "So are we going to this glee club or not"he said as he almost ran into her"

"wow Blaine calm down you joined glee club as much as I love to win and all you can't what if you hurt little Barbra" she placed a hand on his stomach and he instantly placed his on top of hers "I won't risk my future niece to get hurt" he rolled his eyes "shhh rach and the baby isn't even an inch long yet I think him or her will be fine"

She wrapped her arm around his and they started walking towards the choir room "fine but once you start showing and you can't hide it anymore you are on house arrest till that baby is born" "you want me to stay at home for like the majority of this" he looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear "pregnancy" she looked down at the ground quizzically "I guess you right but still what will you do when you start showing"

"we'll cross that bridge when we get there" they were almost to the choir room when "hey we need to come up for a safe word for you know the.." she pointed to his stomach "just in case of emergencies or just to says something in front of everyone" Blaine thought about it for a minute "how about Katy Perry"

"No you can't easily slide Kate Perry in to a conversation" he knew she was right. They were standing outside the choir room by then "I got how about we pretend that our cousins 'Barbra' is staying with us for awhile" she agreed to idea immediately and nodded with enthusiasm when he entered the room still attached to Rachel he heard a Latino girl shout "hey looks like hobbit's found a new friend In the forest" he looked in the general direction the comment came from and saw a Latino girl in a cheerleaders uniform sitting next to a girl with blond hair and the same uniform on.

"Ha-ha very funny Santana you sooo hilarious no this is my brother Blaine" the Latino girl who he learned was Santana was looking him over with a mechivious look on her face. The blond girl with a blank look on her face soon smiled and gave a little wave he assumed was supposed to be seductive.

He waved back as Rachel was dragging him with her to the corner of the room. soon he was introduced to a black girl named Mercedes, an Asian couple named mike and Tina, a guy with big lips and bebier hair cut named Sam, Finn who he already knew, guy with a Mohawk named puck, a guy in a wheelchair named Artie, and a girl in a sundress named Quinn, he also learned the that Brittney was the name of the other cheerleader.

By the time he was introduced to everyone he saw Mr. Shuester walk through the door. "Ok guys I have a new oh Blaine you're here I assume you want to audition" Rachel answered for me.

"No"

"Yes"

"But Blaine you know Barbra needs you at home and dancing around on stage"

Blaine was happy to hear her say the code name so casually, but before he could answer Mercedes soon swooped in and said

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day were Rachel berry would give up the opportunity to win"

"Blaine is different he's my brother"

Before the conversation went any further Mr. Shoe cut in "Rachel any and everybody is allowed to join" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and made a little huphing sound knowing she lost. "So Blaine have a song prepared for us" Blaine nodded a got up in the center of the room.

When he began to sing everyone was hypnotized aside from Rachel who sung with him numerous times. When he was done everyone applauded. "Welcome to the new directions" he heard Mr. Shoe say. He quickly took his seat next to Rachel and listened to their plan for sectionals.

Near the end Rachel leaned over to Mercedes and said "hey do you know where Kurt is"

Mercedes whispered back "yeah some family emergency in California he should be back in a few weeks though"


End file.
